Mike Nawrocki
' Michael Nawrocki' better known as Mike Nawrocki (born in Dayton, Ohio, July 8th 1966) is the co-creator of VeggieTales and the voice of Larry the Cucumber, Larry-Boy, Jerry Gourd, The Peach, Jean Claude Pea, and Scallion #2. Characters *Larry the Cucumber *Larry-Boy *Jerry Gourd *Jean Claude Pea *Scallion 2 *Oscar *The Peach *Alfredo *Dirk Evert *Art *The French Peas *The American Peas *Garrius Grape *Turnips *Grandpa Gourd *Mac Carrots *Leo *Pigs *Khalil *Ducks *Sheep *Mad Scientists *Yoshi Pea *Lil' Pea *Conkey Eagle *Specks (original workprint only) *Potato Guard *Dad Carrot (2009) Trivia *His wife's name is Lisa and is Colombian which means she speaks very good Spanish. *He has two kids named Ally and Michael Jr. *When he originally voiced Larry in the first two shows, he voiced him in a low dopey way. Starting in "Are You My Neighbor?", he gave Larry a higher voice. *He used to have a pony tail. *Before VeggieTales, he wanted to be a pharmacist. But due the great success in VeggieTales, he left the career in favor of continuing the buisness with Phil Vischer. *After his friend and co-worker, Phil Vischer, left Big Idea, he took over the company. *Favorite movie is "The Three Amigos". *Is of Polish decent. His parents are polish themselves and moved to America when WWII was going on before he was born. *Even though Phil Vischer came up with the concept of vegetables for VeggieTales, Mike Nawrocki came up with the title. *He along with Phil Vischer, never graduated bible college. But Mike went to a different college while Phil went to do a different career. *He writes the silly songs. But the first was written by Phil Vischer and "High Silk Hat" was written by an animator from Big Idea. *He was a science major in college. *His three favorite VeggieTales episodes are "Madame Blueberry", Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed", and "Are you my neighbor?". Category:Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier Category:Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas Category:MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle Category:The Little House That Stood Category:The League Of Incredible Vegetables Category:The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl Category:Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men Category:The Little Drummer Boy Category:Princess And The Popstar A Story Of Trading Places Category:Twas The Night Before Easter Category:It's A Meaningful Life Category:Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart Category:Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't Category:Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella Category:Abe And The Amazing Promise Category:Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue Category:The Wonderful Wizard Of Ha's Category:Moe And The Big Exit Category:Gideon Tuba Warrior Category:LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Category:Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler Category:Lord Of The Beans Category:Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush Category:Duke and the Great Pie War Category:Sumo Of The Opera Category:A Snoodle's Tale Category:An Easter Carol Category:The Star Of Christmas Category:The Ballad Of Little Joe Category:Lyle the Kindly Viking Category:Esther the Girl Who Became Queen Category:King George And The Ducky Category:Larry-Boy & The Rumor Weed Category:Madame Blueberry Category:Josh And The Big Wall Category:Larry Boy & The Fib From Outer Space Category:The Toy That Saved Christmas Category:Dave And The Giant Pickle Category:Rack Shack And Benny Category:Are You My Neighbor Category:God Wants Me To Forgive Them Category:Where's God When I'm S-Scared Category:Celery Night Fever Category:Beauty and the Beet Category:Voice Actors Category:Songwriters Category:Jonah A VeggieTales Movie Category:The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie Category:Noah's Ark Category:Very Silly Songs Category:The End Of Silliness Category:The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown Category:The Wonderful World Of AutoTainment Category:VeggieTales in the House Category:VeggieTales in the City